


Cuestionando conexiones

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de Lazchan [12]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: Quería jugar con la idea de Yona teniendo el concepto de “tomar prestado” el poder de los dragones, ya que no sabía con certeza quién era ella hasta hace poco.Traducción de "Questioning Connections" de LazchanLink de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4257354





	Cuestionando conexiones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Questioning Connections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257354) by [Lazchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan). 



> Nota de Narutinachan: Tened en cuenta que este fanfic fue escrito y publicado por Lazchan poco después de que Zeno revelara que él es el Ouryuu original.

Yona echó un vistazo al grupo que dormía a su alrededor, antes de levantarse lo más sigilosamente que pudo. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer esto, pero se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil al tener tantos protectores a su alrededor. Aún así, ella quería alejarse para practicar y su mente estaba demasiado llena de pensamientos como para poder dormir adecuadamente. Mantuvo el arco y el carcaj cerca de ella y rodeó al grupo, sintiendo un tirón en su interior, pero ella lo ignoró determinada.

Una vez estuvo fuera del campamento, corrió hacia un lugar donde practicar; no demasiado lejos, o si no todos se podrían preocupar, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no despertarles. Tenía que hacerse fuerte; tenía que ser capaz de protegerse a sí misma.

Porque… porque…

Su respiración se trabó ligeramente y se limpió una inesperada lágrima. Ella les quería tanto a todos y era tan difícil de recordar algunas veces, que ellos realmente no eran suyos. Que ella estaba 'tomando prestados' sus poderes. Ellos estaban esperando a Hiryuu, en última instancia, pero estaban viajando con ella, estaban siendo capaces de hacer que el país fuera mejor por él.

"Soy realmente afortunada." Murmuró para sí misma, tratando de sonar determinada. "Por tenerles conmigo durante tanto tiempo. No es como si no fuéramos a ser amigos después de…" Intentó apuntar la flecha con su arco, pero sus manos estaban temblando.

Su mayor temor era que Soo-won fuera Hiryuu reencarnado, el Hiryuu que había vuelto a ellos para liderar el país. Ella se había dado cuenta de la forma en que Zeno se había sobresaltado cuando le vio; cuando Jae-ha estaba protegiéndole. Ella se sintió enferma por dentro y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, apretando el arco que tenía en sus manos hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

¿Ella iba a perderlo todo por su culpa? A su padre, a su reino, a su amistad y amor no correspondido; un amor que ahora era tan doloroso. ¿También iba a perder a las personas que estaban acurrucadas cerca de su corazón? No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que ellos tuvieran que dejarla para ir a proteger al actual rey de Kouka.

"Soo-won es tan respetado…" Murmuró para sí misma. Soo-won estaba destinado a ser un líder; le habían educado para liderar un reino, a los generales y a las tribus. Podía pelear y protegerse a sí mismo. Ella aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Como un recordatorio, sintió un ligero tirón en la espalda por la herida que había recibido cuando había tenido que proteger a Lili. Había podido proteger a la chica, pero entonces los demás habían venido, luchando también. Quería ser fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte. Quería proteger a Shin-Ah, Kija y Jae-ha. Quería proteger a Hak.

Quería proteger a Zeno, incluso si él había demostrado que no podía ser 'herido', pero sabía que aún le dolía, que sus heridas aún le provocaban dolor. Quería permanecer de pie delante de él y protegerle del dolor. Si fuera fuerte, ninguno de ellos tendría que resultar herido.

… y cuando ellos la dejaran eventualmente, ella sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse a sí misma.

"No quiero perderles." Admitió en voz alta, más allá de sus oídos. Sabía que ellos tenían una misión que les había dado su sangre de dragón y que esto era temporal, pero, ella no quería dejarles ir, nunca. Algunas veces les sentía dentro de su cabeza, dentro de sus sueños.

'¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?'

Cuando ellos la fueran arrebatados para irse a servir a otra persona, ella se sentiría vacía por dentro.

Sabía que nunca perdería a Hak; pero la idea de perder a Kija, Jae-ha, Shin-ah y Zeno partía su corazón en dos. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar, arrodillada sobre el barro y la hierba.

"¿A quién vas a perder ahora?" Hak entró en el claro, algo que ni siquiera la sorprendió. Hak siempre la encontraba cuando ella se alejaba y temía que él ni siquiera estuviera durmiendo. No debería estar tan obsesionado con protegerla como para olvidarse de sí mismo. Él la miró, mientras ella estaba sentada sobre el barro con lágrimas en su rostro.

"Yo…" Ella tomó una respiración profunda. "Los… los demás." Susurró. "Kija-kun, Jae-ha, Shin-ah y Z… Zeno." Cerró los ojos e intentó controlar sus emociones. "Yo… yo olvidé, durante un tiempo, que ellos tienen su propio objetivo." Susurró. "Ellos quieren… ellos necesitan volver a estar con Hiryuu." Aspiró con la nariz un poco, secándose las lágrimas con una mano. "Desde el principio les dije que yo… que solo estaba tomando prestados sus poderes. No quiero mantenerles lejos de aquel al que realmente quieren."

Hak la miraba como ella estuviera diciendo cosas sin sentido, viendo como ella estaba seria, y finalmente suspiró y se arrodillo a su lado. "¿Todavía no lo ves?" La preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza por lo obvio que era. Con todo ese afecto dirigido hacia ella. De alguna manera se sintió aliviado de que sus problemas de ceguera no estuvieran solo relacionados con él.

"¿Qué… ver qué?" Le preguntó. "Yo no soy- quiero decir- ellos son…" Ella se pasó la mano por el pelo, frustrada.

Él se sentía incómodo con esto, no le gustaba creer en los dioses o cosas por el estilo; pero el hecho de haber estado con esos cuatro idiotas durante tanto tiempo le había ayudado a darse cuenta de que había más cosas ahí arriba y a su alrededor de lo que antes había pensado. "Yona, ellos son tuyos." La dijo cuidadosamente. "Ellos están conectados a ti, incluso yo puedo verlo. No hay nadie más para ellos."

"Pero..." Protestó ella. "Todos ellos están esperando a Hiryuu, eso es lo que dice la leyenda original." Hizo una mueca al pensar en Zeno, que había seguido al Hiryuu desde el principio. No quería decepcionarle, sobre todo a él. Él merecía tener a su rey de vuelta.

"Realmente eres…" Él suspiró y apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza de ella. "La chica más imposible." Continuó con la mano sobre su cabeza, pero atrayéndola hacia él con su mano libre. "¿Ni siquiera te lo has imaginado?" Él tiró de un mechón de su cabello, dirigiéndola una mirada neutra.

"¡El pelo rojo no me convierte en Hiryuu!" Espetó ella, sentándose con la espalda recta y mirándole fijamente. "Hiryuu era un guerrero fuerte e inteligente y… y él era un rey y un dragón…" Su voz se entrecortó un poco mientras intentaba que la salieran las palabras. "Tú… tú has visto lo inútil que era al principio. No sabía absolutamente nada." Ella se frotó los ojos. "Una princesa tonta."

"Eso ha cambiado." Habló él firmemente. "Ahora eres fuerte, princesa. Te has cambiado a ti misma. Tú misma has dicho que así era como eras al principio." La miró por un momento. "No es culpa tuya, ¿sabes? Tú padre nunca dejó que te dieras cuenta de tu auténtico potencial. Yo algunas veces…" Él se detuvo y ella alzó la mirada hacia él.

"¿Tú algunas veces qué?" Aún se sentía tensa e infeliz en su interior, pero la expresión de él hizo que se relajara un poco más.

"Algunas veces me pregunto si él sabía sobre la chica en la que te llegarías a convertir y por eso intentó ocultarte de tu verdadero destino."

Yona le miró en estado de shock, no esperaba algo así de él. "Yo…" Ella se quedó sin habla por un momento, entonces Hak la sonrió.

"Sin embargo aún eres ajena a las cosas." Señalo. "Por no ver lo obvio. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que esos idiotas vienen corriendo hacia ti a la primera señal de que estás en peligro? Yo ni siquiera tengo tiempo de darme cuenta de lo que pasa antes de que ellos ya estén corriendo a salvarte."

Ella frunció un poco el ceño ante eso. "¿Estás seguro de eso?" Ella ladeó la cabeza. "No puede ser solo por mí, ellos son realmente inteligentes y han aprendido sobre muchas cosas y son tan fuertes-" Ella se dio un tironcito en el pelo, mordiéndose el labio. "O porque al haberme prestado su poder funciona de esa manera." Cuando Hak abrió la boca para decir algo, ella le detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro, con los labios temblorosos. "Si Jae-ha realmente hubiera pensado que yo era el supuesto Hiryuu, en vez de proteger a una chica y verme fortalecerme en Awa, él habría estado tan enfadado que habría huido."

"¿Cómo te sientes cerca de ellos?" La preguntó él en su lugar, bajando la mirada hacia ella. Se preguntó si ella podría ser sincera sobre eso al menos. Él había tenido varias discusiones con los demás y aún más cuando Yona no estaba presente. Ellos eran devotos a ella completamente. Él compartía ese sentimiento, pero aquí había algo más en juego, aparte de proteger a la chica que amaba y a la princesa que había jurado custodiar.

"¡No quiero perderles!" Espetó ella. "Ellos son… ellos son tan… ellos significan tanto para mí y…" Ella se volvió a encoger sobre sí misma. "Incluso el hecho de pensar que ellos puedan resultar heridos me enferma. Sé que ellos son fuertes y capaces y…"

"Y queremos protegerte, princesa." La voz de Kija era firme a la vez que entraba dentro del claro. Dio un respingo al ver el barro y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había ningún insecto antes de acercarse lentamente a Yona. "¿A qué viene toda esta charla?"

El resto también entró en el claro lentamente con expresiones de confusión. Hak se levantó lentamente y les miró. Sentía que este momento tenía que ser para ellos. Había algo aquí que no podía identificar y no tenía sentido lógico, pero las cosas ya no tenían sentido tal y como estaban.

"Dejaré que os encarguéis de darle algo de sentido común a la princesa." Les dijo, alzando una ceja. "A ver si vosotros podéis conseguir que entienda la verdad de la situación."

Este era un momento para los dragones y Yona.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Habría sido bueno que él nos hubiera dicho qué está pasando" Farfulló Kija. "La princesa Yona parece bastante alterada." Él vaciló antes de ir hacia ella, pero Jae-ha ya se le había adelantado y había envuelto un brazo alrededor de ella, abrazándola contra su costado.

"Puedes decirnos lo que sea, Yona querida." Él la sonrió. "¿Qué te está molestando? ¿Son tus heridas todavía?"

Yona sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, esperando que las lágrimas que había derramado no resultaran obvias en su rostro. "Yo… Yo solo-" Ella tragó duro cuando todos ellos bajaron la mirada hacia ella. Se sentía tan cálido en su interior, como velas, como el fuego y una sopa caliente y caricias reconfortantes.

¿Cómo era posible que ellos no fueran de de ella? Ella era lo suficientemente egoísta como para no querer renunciar a ellos, sin importar lo que pasara. No podía ser egoísta, pero…

Ella alzó la mirada hacia Jae-ha, tragando saliva e intentando armarse de valor. "Yo… si… ¿si Hiryuu regresara," Su voz era casi demasiado baja como para ser escuchada. "tú qué harías, Jae-ha?" Ni siquiera pudo mirarle mientras le hacía la pregunta. Temía ver su rostro. "Sé que nunca has querido seguir a alguien y estoy tan agradecida de que... de que… tan feliz-" Ella aspiró aire por la nariz otra vez y se la escapó otra lágrima. "de que estés conmigo, pero…"

Ella se percató de la sorpresa de todos ellos, fue un shock que reverberó por todo el grupo y ella se arriesgó a alzar la mirada del suelo para ver las expresiones de los demás. El brazo de Jae-ha se apretó a su alrededor, a la vez que suspiraba y compartía una mirada con los demás que estaban alrededor de ellos. Los demás, incluso KIja, se acercaron, sin importarles el barro.

Kija estaba boquiabierto por el shock, como si no entendiera lo que ella estaba diciendo. "Pero… princesa- tú eres… tú eres a la que estamos siguiendo. No lo entiendo." Él la miró con el rostro enrojecido. "¿Nosotros… hemos hecho algo mal?" Él parecía aún más angustiado de lo que se había sentido ella y ella se apresuró en tranquilizarle, poniéndose de rodillas y saliendo del agarre de Jae-ha lo suficiente como para agarrar la mano de Kija, provocando que él se sonrojara aún más.

"¡No! ¡No, no se trata de eso en absoluto!" Le dijo rápidamente, alzando la mirada hacia él, sus ojos aún brillaban por las lágrimas no derramadas. "¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí cuando nos encontramos por primera vez?" Ella mantuvo su mano alrededor de la suya, ignorando su mirada nerviosa. Ahora que había empezado quería llegar hasta el final.

Kija asintió lentamente, sin saber a dónde quería llegar con ello.

"Te pedí que me prestaras tu poder." Le dijo suavemente, liberando la mano de él para rodearse a sí misma con sus propios brazos. "Me referí hacia mi misma como una ladrona que solo quería utilizar los poderes de los dragones."

Él la dirigió una sonrisa amable, volviendo a agarrar las manos de ella, su expresión se transformó en una pacífica. "¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo que pasó por mi mente la primera vez que te vi?" La preguntó, mirando a los demás que estaban a su alrededor. Todos excepto Zeno asintieron, el cual la estaba dirigiendo una mirada contemplativa.

Esa era la mirada que hacía que se sintiera inquieta por dentro. Zeno lo sabría mejor que todos, ¿no?

"Nosotros escuchamos una voz en nuestro interior, Yona querida." Jae-ha volvió a acercarla hacia él, apoyando una mano sobre la mano de ella. "Nos llamaba, a todos los cuatro dragones para proteger a nuestro maestro." Él se estremeció ligeramente ante el recuerdo. "¿Por qué crees que insistí tanto en no querer ir contigo al principio? Me asustaste, querida."

Shin-ah asintió, pareciendo nervioso incluso debajo de la máscara. Ao descendió de su hombro y fue al regazo de Yona, haciéndola ruiditos felizmente y presionando pequeñas bellotas en sus manos. "Eso quemó." Susurró. "Pero todos nosotros lo supimos."

Yona se restregó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, mirándoles a todos desconcertada. "¿Vosotros escuchasteis una voz?" Les preguntó sorprendida mientras les miraba.

"Sí, Yona… una que reverberaba bastante fuerte y trataba de hervir la sangre de nuestras venas." Jae-ha hizo una mueca. "Guerreros de los cuatro dragones…"

La expresión de Zeno se tornó en una sorprendida y dolida por un momento. Su voz era tranquila cuando tomó la palabra, su expresión se volvió solemne y sus ojos se encontraron con los demás de una forma impresionantemente intensa. Su voz era baja cuando habló. "Guerreros de los cuatro dragones. A partir de ahora, sois nuestra otra mitad. Con Hiryuu como vuestro maestro, le protegeréis, le atesoraréis y nunca le traicionareis mientras viváis."

Él se rió un poco, llevándose una mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "¡Eso ha sido nostálgico! Zeno no lo había oído durante mucho tiempo, pero aún lo recuerda." Él alzó la mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa auténtica. "Si los demás escucharon esa voz en sus cabezas, señorita, entonces tú eres la única persona por la que todos nosotros hemos estado esperando. Zeno lo sabe, señorita."

"Zeno…" Su garganta se sentía ahogada por las lágrimas. "Tú… tú de entre todas las personas- has estado esperando durante tanto tiempo-"

"Y tú eres a quien he estado esperando." Él se unió a los demás envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella en un abrazo efusivo. Ella ya estaba bien rodeada, incluso Shin-ah se estaba apoyando contra ella. "Tú nos sentiste a todos nosotros, señorita. Sabías quiénes éramos, sin que ni siquiera te lo dijéramos."

"Es por eso que no quiero perder a ninguno de vosotros." Susurró ella. "Cuando resulté herida…" Ella se apoyó contra ellos inconscientemente, tomando el confort que le daba la cercanía de todos ellos. "Sabía que quería ser más fuerte, por todos vosotros, para que no llorarais." Ni si quiera pensó en cómo sabía cuál era cada dragón, como sabía quiénes eran instintivamente. Ya fuera la calma que Shin-ah la hacía sentir, o conocer directamente a Jae-ha, ella nunca lo había cuestionado. Lo único que se preguntaba era que si cuando Hiryuu volviera…

Zeno suspiró y se arrodilló en frente de ella, mirándola fijamente, el medallón de su bandana brillaba débilmente por la luz de la luna. "Tienes que confiar en Zeno, señorita. Después de todo este tiempo, estaba esperando a que Hiryuu renaciera-" Él presionó un mano contra la boca de ella para evitar más de sus protestas. "Y esa eres tú."

Los ojos de ella se abrieron ampliamente ante eso, mientras los demás a su alrededor asentían. "Aunque no puedo afirmar haber conocido a Hiryuu." Habló Jae-ha despreocupadamente. "Puedo decir, sin lugar a dudas, que tú eres la única a la que mi sangre me estaba diciendo que protegiera, que me atraía." Él sacudió la cabeza. "Esa es una de las razones por las que te dije 'no' en nuestro primer encuentro."

"¿Es por eso que me resultó tan difícil dejarte?" Ella alzó la mirada hacia él, manteniendo a Zeno cerca, lo más cerca que pudo. Ella extendió la mano y tocó su cabeza, con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. "Cuando te conocí… no quería dejarte."

Él se sonrojó y trató de alejarla. "Yo… probablemente es por eso, Yona querida, incluso si quisiera decir que fueron mis hermosos encantos los que hicieron que te interesaras tanto en mí."

Cuando ella se rió por eso, él y los demás se relajaron al ver que el humor de ella cambiaba a uno un poco más alegre.

Shin-ah la agarró del brazo, hablando casi demasiado bajo como para ser escuchado. "… Nunca te dejaremos." Susurró. Para él, ella era el todo. Ella le había sacado de la oscuridad, dándole un nombre y una familia, un propósito. Ella no estaba asustada de él o el dragón que había en su interior. "Por favor no nos dejes."

Yona le miró atónita y negó con la cabeza rápidamente. "Nunca- Nunca, nunca podría…"

"Entonces no pienses que podríamos dejarte tan fácilmente, princesa." Dijo Kija con firmeza. "Quién y qué somos – todos estos años de espera y guardando nuestras historias;" Él pareció un poco avergonzado. Su aldea era la única que tenía algo bueno que decir sobre la herencia que poseían. "fue en última instancia para servirte al final. No es solo un deber, princesa." Él la dirigió una dulce sonrisa. "Es algo que haría de todos modos."

Ella se ruborizó y bajo la mirada hacia sus propias manos durante un momento, ambas estaban siendo sostenidas por dos de sus dragones. Aún podía sentir las luces parpadeantes dentro de ella y si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginarse los vínculos que les unían, brillantes y cálidos, enredándose entre ellos, más y más fuerte.

La idea de que ella era Hiryuu reencarnado era algo con lo que trataría después, pero con todos ellos siendo tan insistentes, sabía que no perdería a sus dragones, tampoco su corazón y su alma. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que les había encontrado, pero ya no podía imaginarse vivir sin ellos.

Ella se acurrucó más cerca de Jae-ha, acercó más a Zeno, quien solo se rió y la abrazó, acurrucándose fácilmente a su costado, Shin-ah aún estaba agarrado a su brazo y Kija agarrándola de las manos. Era como la montaña feliz que habían formado entre ellos cuando Zeno se había despertado después de esa batalla y Yona se prometió que harían esto más a menudo. La felicidad que sentía cuando estaban tan cerca no era solo suya, sino también de ellos y eso lo hacía todo aún mejor.

 


End file.
